


First Crush

by hotfruits



Series: family!verse [4]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to his brother, it's totally normal to have a "gay crush."</p><p>Im Yugyeom just met his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Jinyoung, Mark, Jackson, and Nayeon are 20. Yugyeom, Bambam, and Dahyun are 17.

“Gyeomdoong?” a gentle voiced roused him from his thoughts, pulling him back to the real world. He blinked slowly, before realizing with a start that everyone’s eyes were on him. He cringed, attempting to shy away from the attention, but was stopped by a small hand squeezing his own.

“Hey there,” Nayeon smiled sweetly as she continued to speak, her thumb caressing his knuckles. “You okay? You’ve been quiet ever since Jinyoung-oppa and I picked you up from school.”

His older brother nodded from where he sat, pressed between his girlfriend and one of his best friends, Mark; his other best friend, Jackson, was curled up against Mark’s body and stealing bites of his ice cream.

“What’s going on, man?” Jinyoung asked as he slipped his arm off of Nayeon’s shoulders and stood up, joining his younger brother on the other side of the table. “C’mon, talk to your hyungs…and noona,” he added quickly, glancing at Nayeon with a smile, before returning his attention to Yugyeom. Jinyoung began to rub his back, just as he did when they were little and he’d cry over the mean things people would say about him, and about his family.

He sighed, leaning into his brother’s touch as he wondered where to begin.

“Well, this morning…”

 

 

“Class, may I have your attention please?”

Yugyeom spared his teacher a brief glance, before going back to his doodling. A few moments passed, before he did a double take, his eyes widening as he swore under his breath. The pencil he had been holding slipped from his grasp and fell onto his desk with a small _tap._

His teacher continued her speech, something about “sister schools” and “building new friendships”, but it all sounded like gibberish to him; instead, he focused his attention on the beautiful stranger standing next to their teacher, taking in the short, vibrant red hair, sharp angles along tanned skin, lips that begged to be kissed, _and holy shit,_ those legs…

He jumped when the beautiful stranger began to laugh, the sound drawing him in like a moth to a flame. “It’s pronounced Kunpimook Bhuwakul,” he informed the teacher, who gave him a strained look in response. “But please,” he addressed the class, smiling brightly, “Call me Bambam. It’s nice to meet you all!”

_Bambam._

Yugyeom gulped, his heart pounding.

 

 

“Awe,” Jackson cooed as he finished his story, ignoring Yugyeom’s glare and Jinyoung’s patented eye roll. “Gyeomdoong has his first gay crush! Remember those days, sweetheart?” he giggled as he questioned Mark, who responded with a kiss to Jackson’s nose.

“Anyways!” Jinyoung raised his voice, his hand still stroking Yugyeom’s back. “It’s totally normal to have a gay crush at some point, Gyeomdoong. And you know,” he paused, giving his brother an amused look, “The only reason you and I are brothers is because appa had a gay crush, and he fell in love with daddy.”

He couldn’t help but giggle at that, nodding his head in agreement. “What should I do, then?” he asked, resting his cheek against his brother’s shoulder. “Should I ask him out, see if it means something?”

“Start small,” Nayeon spoke up, giving his hand one last squeeze before letting it go, “Befriend the boy, then see what happens.”

 

 

Sadly, nothing happens; and not for lack of effort on Yugyeom’s part, but every time he approached the beautiful boy, he’d begin stuttering and blushing like a fool. Bambam would look at him curiously, but before he could question the other, Yugyeom would run away, nearly tripping over himself in his haste.

It was pathetic, to say the least.

“At least there’s no school tomorrow,” he finished lamenting to his brother, his ears perking when Nayeon’s giggle echoed over the phone. “Wait, am I on speaker?”

“Of course not, Gyeomdoong,” Mark replied dryly, prompting Yugyeom to curse and hang up the call.

“Jerks,” he sighed, pulling up a game of candy crush as he waited for the bus. While he played, he felt someone sitting beside him on the small bench, but paid them no mind; that is, until he heard a familiar accent say, “Oh, I love that game!”

He jumped, nearly dropping his phone as he looked over at Bambam. _Oh no,_ he thought to himself, as his heart began to pound and his cheeks grew hot, while his palms became clammy.

“Yugyeom, right?” Bambam asked, smiling gorgeously. He waited a moment for Yugyeom to respond, before continuing on, “So, word on the street is you’re a pretty good dancer. I don’t want to sound boastful, but,” he paused, grinning devilishly as he stood up, “I’m pretty good myself. Check it out!” he then began to sing, his voice cracking as he thrusted his hips up and down.

Yugyeom immediately burst into laughter, watching the boy as he switched to another dance, bending over and wiggling his butt with a grin. “Oh god, no more!” he began to hyperventilate, choking as he held up his hands in defeat. “I surrender!”

Bambam straightened up, gasping dramatically as his mouth dropped open. “How rude!” he shouted, feigning anger as he sat down with a huff, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom apologized in between quiet giggles, his breathing slowly returning to normal. “You dance really well, actually,” he admitted softly, scooting closer to the boy.

“Oh, I know,” Bambam replied casually, winking when Yugyeom gave him a confused look. “I figured if I made a fool of myself, then you wouldn’t feel so shy around me. Did it work?”

Yugyeom blushed as Bambam cuddled closer to him, smiling shyly at the boy, “Yeah, it did. Thanks, Bambam.”

Bambam shrugged, resting his cheek on Yugyeom’s shoulder, “You seem cool, Gyeommie. We should hang out soon, okay?”

Yugyeom nodded, his heart still pounding in his chest.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


	2. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam spends the night at the Im household.

“So, are you feeling nervous about tonight?”

Yugyeom looked away from his bookshelf, where he had been attacking a particularly nasty stain, and towards Jinyoung. His older brother sat cross-legged on his bed, where he had been watching Yugyeom with an amused smile. The boy sighed and went back to his cleaning, spraying more wood cleaner onto his already soaked rag.

“Dude, why are you freaking out?” Jinyoung asked with a laugh, getting Yugyeom’s attention when he patted the bed next to him. Yugyeom glanced once more at the spot, thought fuck it, and collapsed onto the bed next to Jinyoung, burying his face in his blankets with a groan. “Seriously though,” Jinyoung continued, as his fingers began to stroke Yugyeom’s scalp, “You pretty much spend all of your free time with the kid anyways, or you’re texting him.”

“But this is different!” Yugyeom whined, his words muffled by the blankets; thankfully, Jinyoung was well-versed in his brother’s “I hate my life so I’m going to hide my face in my blankets” voice. “We’ve never been to each other’s houses,” he continued as he rolled over, looking up at Jinyoung with a pout, “It feels more…I don’t know.”

“Intimate?” Jinyoung probed, pushing Yugyeom’s bangs off of his forehead.

“Exactly!” Yugyeom nodded, leaning into his brother’s touch and sighing, “He’s going to be in my space, hyung. It’s different than stuffing our faces at the mall and window shopping, or talking trash with Dahyun.”

Jinyoung snickered at the mention of his girlfriend’s little sister, and then asked, “Do appa and daddy know how you feel? Because I’m sure you remember what happened to me, the first time I brought Nayeon home.”

Yugyeom giggled at the haunted look on Jinyoung’s face, “No, I haven’t said anything, and the baby albums are still in daddy’s bookshelf, so I think I’m safe.”

“Good,” Jinyoung nodded solemnly, before giving Yugyeom’s chest a comforting pat. “You’ll be fine, baby bro. And from what Dahyun says, Bambam is a good friend.”

“He is,” Yugyeom replied, standing up and making his way back towards the stain. He picked up the rag and resumed his scrubbing, adding quietly to himself, “That’s why it would suck to lose him.”

 

“And Jaebum ends up falling off of the elephant! It was hilarious!” Youngjae finished his story with a laugh, about the time he and Jaebum went to Bangkok, the year before they adopted Jinyoung. “We promised ourselves we’d go back, but after the boys came along…” he trailed, giving Yugyeom a wink, “Well, we felt it would be too exciting.”

“Aka we ruin vacations,” Yugyeom informed Bambam, who giggled in response, his smile hidden behind his hands. “The last vacation we went on, Jinyoung broke his arm jumping into a lake, and I tried to smuggle a kitten back to Seoul,” he paused, smirking, “And that was one of our better trips, too.”

“I love my crazy boys,” Youngjae smiled affectionately and held up his glass, giving a silent toast before downing the rest of his water. “Speaking of, where is Jinyoung? I thought he was joining us for dinner?”

Yugyeom shook his head, “No, remember? He went to the movies with Markson and Nayeon-noona.”

“Markson?” Bambam questioned, his brows drawn in confusion over the odd name.

“Jinyoung’s best friends, Mark and Jackson,” Jaebum replied, sharing an amused glance with Youngjae. “That’s their,” he paused, holding up two fingers on each hand, “Couple name.”

“Jackson is a very eccentric boy,” Youngjae added as he stood up and began collecting their dirty dishes. When Yugyeom moved to join him, he dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand and said, “Appa and I will clean up tonight, you boys go have fun, okay?”

“Thank you, sirs!” Bambam bowed to show his appreciation, while Yugyeom smiled brightly and bounced over to his parents, giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then grabbed Bambam by the wrist and dragged the boy to his room, the door slamming shut behind him.

“He is crushing so hard on that kid.”

Youngjae smiled, bumping Jaebum with his hip as he walked passed him and into the kitchen. “Yeah, reminds me of you!” he called out, laughing when he heard Jaebum groan.

 

“Your dads are really nice,” Bambam commented as they entered his room, his eyes immediately moving to roam the walls. “Awe, is that you?” he asked, pointing at a framed picture that hung in the middle of the wall. It was one of Yugyeom’s favorites; Jinyoung was holding him delicately, a nervous smile on his face, while his parents sat beside his older brother, beaming proudly.

“Yeah, they took that picture after my adoption was finalized,” Yugyeom couldn’t help but smile, his arms crossing over his chest.

“Did you ever know your birth parents?” Bambam asked, and then cringed, looking up at Yugyeom guiltily. “Oh my god, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t of–”

Yugyeom chuckled, uncrossing his arms in order to pull Bambam into a side hug. “It’s okay, I don’t mind,” he smiled softly, rubbing the boy’s tense shoulder. “I met them once, when I was ten,” his smile faltered a bit, his arm slowly slipping back to his side, “I definitely lucked out with my dads, to say the least.”

Bambam’s hand reached for his own and gave it a squeeze. After a few moments, he let go and asked, “So, I see you have the Playstation 4. What kinda games do you have?”

After several rounds of Call of Duty (“Dude, stop trying to kill me! We’re on the same team!”), Yugyeom began to notice Bambam’s droopy eyes and sleepy yawns. “Awe, getting sleepy?” he asked as he paused the game, a teasing smile on his face.

“No way, I’m–” a loud yawn interrupted Bambam’s protest; when he finished, he looked at Yugyeom sheepishly, “Okay, maybe I am. Which side do you want?” he asked, gesturing to the bed behind them.

Yugyeom blushed, “Oh, I figured I’d sleep in my hyung’s room. My bed is kinda small,” he turned his face away from the other, hoping he couldn’t see his reddened cheeks; fuck off, brain!, he cursed to himself, trying to unimagined the image of laying down beside Bambam, holding the tiny boy close, their legs tangled together…

“It’s only one night,” Bambam replied with a casual shrug, “We’ll just share the bed.”

“If you’re su-sure,” Yugyeom stuttered, before taking a deep breath. He needed to calm down, stat.

“Yeah man, it’s all good,” Bambam grinned and stood up, his bones popping as he stretched. Yugyeom continued to watch Bambam as he walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out his pajamas, before pushing his skinny jeans down his narrow hips and lifting his t-shirt over his head, revealing his lightly-muscled body and tanned skin. Yugyeom gulped and looked away, hurriedly throwing on his own pajamas before sliding into bed. He took several deep breaths before finally glancing over at his friend, his eyes immediately narrowing at what he saw.

“I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it,” he warned Bambam, who slowly approached him with a smirk, holding his pillow tightly in his hands. Yugyeom watched as Bambam paused, his smirk disappearing for a second as he gave Yugyeom a considering look; it quickly came back, though, as he jumped onto the bed with a battle cry and smacked Yugyeom in the face, wailing loudly, “Pillow fight!” before all hell broke loose.

 

Youngjae’s ears perked as he heard several crashing sounds, followed by high-pitched squeals of laughter and pained screams. “Should I check on them?” he asked Jaebum, who just shrugged, his eyes on the TV. After several moments, Youngjae couldn’t squash his paternal instincts and stood up, quickly making his way to Yugyeom’s room. When he approached the door, he opened it just a crack, in order to see what was going on.

The two boys laid in Yugyeom’s bed, their limbs tangled together as they laughed hysterically, tears dripping down their reddened cheeks. “Ah, they’re good,” Youngjae whispered to himself, and closed the door with a smile.


	3. The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom seeks help from his family and friends.

“See you tomorrow!” Yugyeom shouted from the front door, waving goodbye to Bambam. When he could no longer see the other boy, he closed the door with a sigh and joined his appa on the couch, falling heavily onto it.

“If you were twenty, I’d offer you a drink,” Jaebum joked, gesturing to his son’s sullen demeanor. When Yugyeom gave him a confused glance, he smiled and reached out, stroking the boy’s hair. “But, you’re still our baby, so how about I listen, and then offer up some fatherly advice?”

“I’m confused, appa,” Yugyeom admitted quietly, sighing once more. He then moved to lay down on his side and let his head rest on his appa’s thighs; the last time he had done this, he still believed in monsters under the bed and that his strong appa could solve any problem. “And I don’t know why it’s bothering me so much! I have two dads, for fucks sake – sorry,” he cringed as the curse slipped out, hoping his appa wouldn’t mind.

He didn’t, and just continued to stroke Yugyeom’s hair. “I get it. You know,” he glanced down at his son, smiling, “I had similar problems, after your daddy and I became friends.”

“Yeah?” Yugyeom asked curiously, his interest piqued; he’s heard many stories from his parents’ youth, like how they met and how gorgeous daddy was on their wedding day, but he’s never heard the awkward stuff in between.

“Oh yeah,” Jaebum nodded, an amused expression on his face, “He’s definitely calmed down over the years, but when he was your age, Youngjae…” he paused, his amusement giving way to a dopey grin, “Oh kid, your daddy was beautiful. And not just physically, but he was talented, and smart, and…just the kindest, warmest person you’d ever met. He was addicting.”

“Appa,” Yugyeom groaned, despite being unable to contain his smile. “Get to the point, you cheesy old man!”

“The point, you ungrateful punk,” he rolled his eyes, giving Yugyeom’s hair a slight tug, “Is that I fell in love with Youngjae because of who he is, not what he is,” he sighed, resuming his gentle ministrations. “Once I stopped caring about his gender, and just allowed myself to love him as a person, everything became much easier.”

“I see,” Yugyeom responded quietly, a faraway look in his eyes as he began to think; his appa continued to stroke his hair, giving him comfort while he worked out his problems.

 

Several weeks later, and Yugyeom was still working through his feelings. “You’re thinking about it too hard,” Dahyun interrupted his musings, giving him a hard shove and eliciting a giggle from the others. “Just walk up to him and say, _hey,_ ” she smiled brightly, waving at Mark, “ _I like you! Let’s date!_ ”

 _“Oh my god, yes!_ ” Mark responded, clapping his hands together. They managed to hold that pose for several seconds, until their faces crumbled in laughter; Mark fell against Jackson’s side, while Dahyun nearly rolled off the couch.

“Gyeomdoong is a sweet, sensitive boy,” Nayeon said as she shoved her sister, who fell off of the couch with a squeak. “Oh, you should do what Jinyoung-oppa did!” she began to gush, relaying the details of Jinyoung’s awkward and cheesy confession. His hyung’s weak protests were left unheard as Nayeon went on, answering Mark’s teasing questions, while Jinyoung hid his face behind her shoulder, groaning in pain.

“Hey, kid,” Jackson whispered from the other end of the couch and waved his fingers, catching Yugyeom’s attention. Once he had it, he gestured for the boy to follow him, before getting up and making his way into the kitchen, Yugyeom close behind. “Okay, listen,” Jackson spoke as he turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter. “I know I tease you, like, constantly,” _'that’s an understatement'_ Yugyeom muttered under his breath, snorting, “But here’s some real advice, okay?”

Yugyeom raised a brow, but nodded, playing close attention.

“Be. Your. Self.” Jackson punctuating each word with a poke to Yugyeom’s chest, “Don’t listen to Dahyun, or copy what Jinyoung did. You should confess to Bambam in a way that makes sense to you.”

“But nothing makes sense,” Yugyeom whined in response, nearly stomping his foot in frustration; his feelings for Bambam were driving him insane. “I don’t know what to do, hyung,” he confessed sadly, nervous fingers tapping against the kitchen counter.

“Okay, um,” Jackson hummed to himself as he rolled on the balls of his feet. He then stopped, smiling as he asked, “Why do you like Bambam?”

Yugyeom paused his nervous tapping and frowned, brows drawing together. _Why did he like Bambam?_ “He’s…sweet, in his own way. Like he doesn’t always ask, “Hey, I see you’re sad, let’s talk?” but he’ll give me hugs and listen, when I’m ready. And he’s hilarious, like you think I’m sassy?” Yugyeom grinned at Jackson, the words now rolling off of his tongue with ease, “You should hear the things Bam says. Sometimes, I literally roll on the floor laughing over the crap he comes up with. And yeah, sometimes he brags too much, but I like that he’s so confident in his abilities. I don’t know,” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “When we’re together…I feel happy.”

Jackson snapped his fingers, drawing Yugyeom’s attention back on him, “And there’s your confession!” he exclaimed, beaming proudly at the other. He then squealed excitedly and jumped on Yugyeom, prompting the boy to catch his overly-excited hyung.

 

“Oh my god, she’s so cute,” Bambam gushed from where he sat on the floor, gently scratching Nora’s exposed tummy. He continued to coo over the precious girl until she rolled over and jumped, running away when she heard food dish being tampered with. “I want to be a cat,” Bambam stretched as he stood up, his t-shirt riding up, “Sleep all day, get belly rubs, good food…”

“I’ll rub your belly,” Yugyeom joked half-heartedly and poked the boy’s exposed flesh, bringing a displeased squeak from his lips. The boy batted at his hand before joining him on the bed, curling up on his side and giving Yugyeom a curious look. “What?”

“You’ve been weird,” Bambam simply replied, waiting.

Yugyeom sighed. _This is it,_ he thought, as he turned to face Bambam. “Bam,” he began quietly, his breathing surprisingly steady and his voice even-toned, “There’s something I need to tell you, and I just hope that…no matter what,” he slowly reached out, cupping Bambam’s hand within his own, “We’ll always be friends.”

“Of course,” Bambam nodded, giving Yugyeom’s hand a squeeze.

Here goes nothing…

“Bam…” he paused, shaking his head. “Kunpimook,” he continued, watching Bambam’s eyes widen, “Since that first day in class… _no_ …you’re really nice and funny… _no, that’s not it_ …god, why is this so hard?” he groaned, closing his eyes for a moment in order to gather himself.

_Jackson snapped his fingers, drawing Yugyeom’s attention back on him, “And there’s your confession!” he exclaimed, beaming proudly at the other._

He breathed in, once, twice, and then tried again, “When we’re together, I feel happy. And not just because we’re good friends, but because you’re so kind, and funny, and beautiful, and I’m rambling and will probably die at the end of this, but I like you. I really like you, Kunpimook.”

“You can’t die,” Bambam replied softly, untangling his hand from Yugyeom’s and using it to brush the boy’s bangs out of his eyes, “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

Yugyeom couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning into the touch.

“You make me happy too,” Bambam’s voice was just a whisper, with a surprisingly vulnerable look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to continue, but then stopped, shaking his head with a smile. He then wiggled closer to Yugyeom, his hand moving from the boy’s hair to his cheek. “So, are we boyfriends now?”

“I’d like that,” Yugyeom nodded, his nose brushing against Bambam’s. He could feel the boy’s breath ghosting over his lips as they got closer, until there was just an inch of space between them. He looked into Bambam’s eyes, seeing the warmth that stared back at him, before glancing down at the boy’s plush lips, unconsciously licking his own. Slowly, he closed the distance between them, a chaste kiss that left them both smiling when they separated.

“Boyfriends,” Yugyeom repeated, testing out the word.

Bambam grinned affectionately, his eyes wrinkling around the corners. “Boyfriends,” he echoed confidently, before closing the distance between them once more.


End file.
